Welcome to Blackhell, where drama awaits you
by slytherix
Summary: Blackwell - school with never endless drama, arguments and mysteries. But we'll focus on Max and how she manages to survive there and we'll look into her relationships with the other girls . . . and boys! Also, there will be a mix of little affairs and love-triangles - Max surely gets around alright!
1. The Lost, Naked Sheep

Chapter I, _The Lost, Naked Sheep_

* * *

''Max, you have to _totally_ come to my pj's party tonight!'' Dana squeezes my hands happily, her eyes flickering with pure excitement.

''I don't know, Dana . . . " I hesitate, eyeing her pretty blue, tight tank top that shows off her cleavage. _Man, if I only was confident enough to wear clothes like that._

''Oh _come on_ , it'll be fun!'' She encourages me, her expression hopeful and her blue eyes big and happy.

''Who will be there?'' I ask, hoping she won't say the name _Victoria._

''Me and Juliet. You can bring Kate too, if you wish so.'' My face relaxes after she says so. I'm comfortable with her and Kate, but _I don't know about Juliet._ We've never really talked or anything and she seems like a pretty big drama queen to me.

''OK," I say and she nearly jumps from excitement. _No wonder she's a cheerleader with this dose of energy._

''Great! I'll see you tonight, girlie," she turns and goes back into her room and I do the same.

I'm wrecked and I have bunch of homework to do, but I decide to text Kate first to let her know.

 **To: Kate**

 **Hey Kate, you busy tonight? :)**

I press 'send' and sit down at my desk as I turn my laptop on. I need to look up some photographers and write an essay on how each of them created their work differently and why they've done it that way and not the other.

 _Boriiiing._

Soon I hear my phone buzzing so I unlock it; Kate texted back.

 **From: Kate**

 **Not at all. Why do you ask?**

I could easily go to Kate and ask her in person, but I know we'd end up talking about something else and I'd totally forget about my essay, which I know won't be good for my -already- low grades.

 **To: Kate**

 **Dana invited us to go to her pj's party tonight. Please come, I don't want to go by myself T^T**

I text back and look for a clear sheet to write on. Now, the hard part. I _actually_ have to write something down.

I stare at the screen for what feels like ages and when I'm done looking up all of these names, I grab a pen and allow the blue ink to create a careful row of letters.

An hour passes and I'm only halfway done, but I guess it's not too bad so I allow myself a short break.

I check my phone but Kate didn't answer so I decide to go to her room.

I knock and she tells me to come in.

She's playing with her bunny and smiles at me as I come in.

''Hey Max," she greets me and places the cute thing back into its cage ''I just woke up from a nap, sorry about the mess," she adds, hurrying to her unmade bed. Her room is perfectly clean, but Kate's always complaining how dirty it is.

''Did you get my text?'' I ask, settling myself on the sofa.

''Probably yes, I just didn't hear it," she says troubled, reaching for her phone resting on the cupboard and I think she begins to read my message ''Oh.'' She turns to me, slightly confused. ''That's so sweet Max, but I'm not so sure about it . . . "

''It'll be just us, Dana and Juliet. No Victoria," I say and she looks relieved.

She thinks for a while. ''Alright, Max. I'll come with you.''

We chit-chat about the essay for Mr. Jefferson's class as we drink tea. Kate offers her help with the assignment so we promise to meet tomorrow after school and do it together.

We decide to go get some snacks for tonight, so we head to the bus stop.

''Do you think they'll like me?'' Kate asks as we get on the bus and take our seats.

''Of course, Kate. Who wouldn't?'' I answer, giving her a cheering smile.

She's so shy and adorable, always worrying about what the others will think of her. She's so kind and cheerful, I don't think there'll ever be someone not liking her. She's just one of those likeable people, I _guess_.

Well, there's Victoria of course, but fuck her. No one cares about what _she_ thinks.

''What people usually do at sleepovers?'' She asks shyly, and I take a minute to think.

''I'm not sure. I guess girls usually gossip and talk about boys a lot," I say, my answer making her expression change a bit.

''I don't like either," she answers and I bite my lip.

''Don't worry, I'm sure we'll do something more fun than that.''

 _Oh boy, I was right._

* * *

We're standing in front of Dana's door, bag full of snacks in my hand and I look over at Kate. She chose to wear a simple blue t-shirt and comfortable matching white-blue trousers with strips, while I had put on plain white t-shirt and pink shorts.

The door slowly opens and a pillow flies in our direction, hitting me straight in the face.

I hear Dana's laugh and I pick the pillow up, throwing it at her. We laugh and come in, where I put the bag on her desk and we settle ourselves at her sofa, while Dana and Juliet are talking about some video posted online.

Dana's dressed in a white tank top and grey shorts, while Juliet's got on a sexy looking layered-blouse with leopard theme and matching shorts.

We all decide to watch some rom-com movie on Dana's laptop and we like it so much we actually watch another one which turns out to be even better.

Then, Dana paints our nails and Juliet does our hair and we all pretend to be some crazy models on a side-walk, making funny comments about our costumes.

But when it's past 11, Dana takes out a water bottle and tells us to sit in a circle, explaining we're going to play some dares.

She spins the bottle and it stops pointing at me.

''Okay, Max, _I've_ got a dare for _you_ ," Juliet speaks and she and Dana both giggle, looking amused. ''You'll go to the boy's dorms and take a _long_ shower in their bathroom," she says and I open my mouth to refuse, but Dana stops me.

''Come on, Max. It'll be fun, you'll see.'' But I _don't_ see. I don't get how taking a shower in their dirty bathroom will be amusing for me.

''If you do the dare, we'll worship you forever," I hear Juliet, but I shake my head in disagreement.

''We'll come with you,'' Dana adds ''We won't get in trouble if that's what you're worrying about.''

I think for a minute, Dana making a pretty-please face at me and I roll my eyes. "OK."

They both scream with excitement and they almost drag me out of the room, Kate following us behind.

''Max, are you sure it's a good idea?'' I hear Kate whisper as we're heading in our pj's to the boy's dorms.

''No. But it's gotta be fun, right?'' I ask, unsure of my own words and I feel the lump forming in my throat as Dana opens the big, double doors and seeing no one's out in the hall, she waves at us to follow her.

''We'll wait at you here. The showers are just there," Dana points at the white doors with her index finger and she crosses her arms, waiting for me to go. _Wow, she must know each corner of this place._

I've never been here and I hope, - _I pray_ \- that no one will see me. To be honest, I'm scared and I don't even know why I agreed to even doing this stupid dare. I guess I want to be cool enough to be Juliet's and Dana's friend.

So I slowly open the doors and I peek in, luckily no one's in there. _Do boys never shower?_

I go in, nervously picking the cleanest shower which isn't easy considering boys will be boys and they're messy and I'm glad I'm a girl. Our dorms are -usually- neat and clean.

I undress and adjust water then I just stand there for a while, counting the seconds and thinking how many time has gone past.

At the thought of boys like Logan or Zachary washing in the same cabin I feel gross and want to get out of there as quickly as possible and I'm trying my best not to touch anything with my naked body.

Somebody comes in and I accidentally hit my hand against the wall. I cover my mouth, trying not to make any sound while I massage the painful spot.

I have no idea who the person is, because they remain quiet. Then, I hear a movement of my shower curtain so I move around quickly, to see that my clothes are _gone_.

 _I knew it. I knew they just wanted to prank me._

I hear their footsteps and laughter as they run away, amused with their successful little prank.

 _They are so goddamn childish sometimes._

I turn the water off and reach for a towel, but then I realise I didn't bring any towel, so I just grab my arms, not knowing what to do.

So I put on my cotton underwear, the only thing they left me.

I guess I could cover myself with the shower curtain. But maybe they're waiting for me at the hall, and everybody else is still in their rooms? _God, I hope so._

So I open the door, shaking and shivering, hoping no one will see me.

But as I do so, I feel like I just hit something or rather someone and their growl makes me realise it's not the girls.

It's one of the boys.

And as I'm about to shut the doors, his hand stops it from closing and I turn around and run to the shower, where I hide and hope he'll go away.

''Who's in there?'' He asks, and I hear his footsteps, so I bite my cheek so hard I can feel the blood on my tongue.

 _What the hell have I got myself into? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?_

I cover my eyes and I feel myself shaking from both cold and horror.

 _Should I wait? Run? Hit him so he'll go away? Just walk out?_

I know one thing. I definitely don't want _him_ to see me.


	2. The War's Beginning

**A/N:**

 **ycps3b14 wrote ''IT IS DEFINITELY NATHAN''**

 **Yes it is, You guessed it straight away lmfao.**

* * *

Chapter II, _The War's Beginning_

* * *

The footsteps are closer so I turn on the really hot water and it's beginning to get steamy.

I take some water in my hands, burning them painfully.

As he moves the curtain aside, the water in my hands lands on his face, making him step back and curse under his breath and I take a chance and run, but he catches my wrist, making me slip and making him fall on the floor with me.

''You _fuckin_ –'' He turns to face me, so I cover myself with my arms, looking at him in shock.

''Let go off of me!'' I free myself from his grip and I get up, running to the doors.

As I grab the handle, I turn to look at him once again; his deep blue eyes are staring at me with shock and amusement, probably thinking I'm sleeping with one of the boys living there.

''Max!'' I hear Kate, so not wanting to waste a second, I go out and slam the doors behind me. Kate's jogging towards me, worrying expression on her face.

''I swear I didn't know they were going to steal your clothes!'' She says, hugging me closer and moving towards the exit. She wraps a blanket around me with a flushed face.

''It's okay, Kate. It was funny,"' I answer, a faint smile glued to my face. The truth it, it was, indeed, funny. Just not the part where Nathan Prescott saw me in my underwear.

As we go through the door, we see Dana and Juliet waiting for us, and as soon as they see me, they try not to laugh.

''Here, Max. That was awesome!'' Says Dana, passing me my pj's and I take it, immediately putting it on and not caring I'm wet and now the material is sticking to my body.

''Did anyone see you?'' Juliet joins in and I smile.

''Yes. Nathan Prescott was pretty shocked at the view of my white panties," I say laughing and they giggle.

''I bet _he's_ wet now,'' Dana chuckles.

''Oh yeah he is," I add, recalling splashing his face with burning water and I know that's not what they meant but wet is wet and he is _definitely_ wet now.

Juliet looks around then turns to us. ''You know what we should do?''

''Look at you, Juliet Watson and her genius ideas," Dana makes a comment and she giggles.

''Yeah right," she rolls her eyes. ''We should totally go and make Skanktoria's car looking decent," she smiles mysteriously, showing us four toilet paper rolls she must of taken from boy's dorms.

''You're a real treasure, Juliet," Dana takes one roll and we head to the parking lot, where we soon find Victoria's expensive and shiny car.

''So what happened between you and Victoria?'' I ask, looking as she begins her 'decorating'.

''Basically, Juliet has a little crush on her boyfriend," Dana answers before Juliet even opens her mouth.

''Zachary?'' I ask and she nods. ''You can do a lot better than that.'' I turn to Juliet and see her smile a bit.

''I _know_ I can. He's just an asshole. But I guess Nathan Prescott is already taken by Max Caulfield, so I have to step back and watch as every hot boy in Blackwell is missing out the opportunity of their lifetime," she says mockingly and Dana giggles.

''I think Max prefers this geek boy called Warren," she says, passing the toilet paper roll to Kate.

''I don't–" I say flustered, crossing my arms.

''Mhm," Juliet rolls her eyes, finishing with the car's mirror.

''You'd look _so_ cute together," Dana says sweetly, walking up to me.

''I'll gladly hand Warren to Juliet, she needs him _way more_ than I do. And he knows all about _biology and body functions,_ '' I wink and they both giggle.

Juliet sends me a meaningful look. ''You're funny, Max. We should hang out more.''

''You okay there, Kate?'' Dana asks as she sees Kate wrapped in a paper like a mummy.

She nods. ''Yeah, I'm done.''

As we're finished, Juliet takes a picture of Victoria's beautiful car wrapped in a white toilet paper and we all can't help but laugh, imagining girl's reaction.

We go to Juliet's room to print off the picture few times in full color. Then, we tip toe to Victoria's room and we stick the pictures with tape to her doors and slate.

''Is she inside?'' Dana whispers so Juliet stands still and listens, but then shakes her head in disagreement.

''She must be at Zach's being a slut again," she says angrily. ''That's what she's best at.''

''Should we wait and record her reaction?'' Dana asks, and Juliet turns to her, with wide and devilish smile that is meaning to say _hell yeah_.

* * *

Kate's already asleep on the couch and the girls are reading some magazine, commenting on how the men in there are hot and how they wish the boys at Blackwell could be the same.

I'm sitting near the door, writing in my journal and I'm supposed to be watching out for Victoria.

I feel bad for her. She didn't do anything to me this week _yet_.

I hear the main door slam, so I place my ear to the door.

''Dana," I whisper and they both turn to look at me as I wave at them with my hand to come over.

Juliet quickly grabs her phone and they kneel next to me, carefully opening the doors a little to peek.

Victoria is heading to her room in her elegant black mini dress and high heels, but she slows halfway through and as she sees the pictures, she rips one of them off and stares at it for a long time.

Juliet is trying not to laugh and Dana is holding her breath, while I study her expression.

''No way. No fucking way," the blonde curses and jogs to Courtney's room and bangs on her door. ''Courtney you fucking open that door right now you lazy slut!''

The girl opens her door and looks at the short haired girl with shock. ''What's happening, Victoria?''

''Some fucking skank ruined my car, get Taylor and run to the parking lot," she says furiously, going back to her room and tearing the rest of the pictures off.

I watch as Courtney knocks on Taylor's door and they both run outside, while Victoria with fury storms into her room.

Juliet can't hold back any more and she laughs uncontrollably, so Dana shuts her door and joins in.

''Whoever fucking did this is going to pay!'' I hear Victoria shouting and Juliet hides her face in the pillow, crying her eyes out from laughing.

There we go. Another day at Blackwell spent with crazy Blackwell girls.

I can't say I regret it.

* * *

During breakfast I sit with Juliet, Dana and Kate; Juliet has already sent the video of Victoria's reaction to everyone at Blackwell, even Victoria herself.

So when I see Nathan and Victoria talking, I freeze, recalling what happened yesterday. I see Victoria pointing at me and Nathan looking this way, so I quickly turn my head to face Dana.

''I think he's telling her that he saw me yesterday," I say quietly and they both turn to look.

They are both laughing and looking at me, and I know that oh God, _I'm fucked_.

I want to hide under the table when they come up to us, sly smiles glued to their beautiful faces.

''So I heard interesting things about you, hipster," Victoria speaks, piercing me with her eyes and I look away, fiddling with my cup of coffee.

''So, how's your car, Vic?'' Juliet cuts herself in, her lips forming a fake smile, and that's enough to get Victoria angry.

''Listen here, you little whore,'' the blonde lowers her head to be eye-leveled with Juliet. ''You _really_ don't want to mess with me. So you better choke on your little video, because the next thing you'll be watching will surely be the next big Blackwell hit," she warns confidently, and I see Juliet lowering her eyebrows in anger.

Blonde backs away, shooting me a dirty look and Nathan smirks and winks at me, turning to follow Victoria.

''Okay _so_ I have _another_ great idea," Juliet says as soon as their backs are turned.

'' _Hold on_ , girlie,'' Dana cuts her off, turning to me, excitedly. ''Did you see _that_?'' She asks and I raise my eyebrows in question. ''Nathan Prescott just definitely flirted with you," he says and I laugh, nearly choking on air.

''Yeah, right," I say amused, but she shakes her head.

''No, I'm serious! Did you see the _look_ he gave you? And he _winked_ at you! I think he really fell for you after seeing what a hottie you are," she exclaims seriously and I don't know what to say.

Juliet nearly shouts. ''Yes! I have _another_ idea!''

''What's this time, Hun?'' Dana asks tirelessly, searching Juliet's face for an answer, but she turns to look at me.

''You. _You_ will date Nathan Prescott," she states and I am taken aback by her words.

 _Yeah, right._ Like I will date _Nathan Prescott_.

''How is this even a good idea?'' Dana asks as I'm about to speak.

''Well, Nathan and Bitchtoria are best buds, right? _Soooo_ , when Max will go out with him, he'll tell her all of Skanktoria's secrets and stuff, right?''

I try to speak up. ''But Warren–''

''Fuck Warren. Sorry, but in comparison to Nathan, your Warren is just . . . _Warren_. So, can we count on you?'' She asks, not wanting to hear a disagreement.

Dana joins in. ''You don't have to do this, Max. We'll think of something else, Juliet.''

I turn to look at Kate who's eating her breakfast in silence and I feel bad that we're dragging her into this whole drama thing with Victoria.

''I'll think about it . . . '' I answer and Juliet sighs.

''Alright. Text me tonight with an answer. And I hope it'll be positive!'' She says as she stands up and heads to the exit, Dana leaving with her.

And now . . . _what the fuck have I've got myself into again?_


	3. The Ice Queen

Chapter III, _The Ice Queen_

* * *

I know something's off the second I see Victoria at the hallway with her minions, giggling, phone in their hands.

''What the hell?!'' I hear someone's shout coming out the showers and I know exactly who the voice belongs to. _Juliet_.

Soon, she storms out the showers, her body covered in green paint and Victoria begins to record her as she walks to her room.

''Aren't you a bit green of envy, Juliet?'' I hear Victoria's mean comment as Juliet slams her door so hard the walls has shaken from the impact.

''That was both mean _and_ pathetic," I say, so she points her camera at me and I turn my face to look at something else.

''Don't be so shy, Maxine," she says, and her minions giggle. ''Your five minutes of fame will come quicker than you think.''

I walk off, hearing their laugh behind me.

 _Is she planning to prank me too?_

Great.

As I go to my room, I put my bag down and reach for my buzzing phone. Victoria sent me the video she recorded just seconds ago and I know that I'm not the only one that got it.

So I text Juliet.

 **To: Juliet**

 **Are you okay? Is the paint coming off?**

And after about a minute I get an answer.

 **From: Juliet**

 **No. Do you know how to get it off?**

 **That skank is about to get smacked. :(**

So I leave my room and knock on her door, she tells me to hold on and we both head to the showers.

One of the cabins is covered in wet, green paint so I turn to look at Juliet.

''What did she do?'' I ask, while she reaches for a fresh towel.

''I don't know. I just turned the water on and then I was covered in this," she says annoyed, rubbing her neck aggressively.

We manage to somehow get rid of the paint in an hour, with a little help of baby oil and tons of towels.

''Thanks, Max, I owe you big time. Now, I really have to shower," she says as she cautiously turns the water on in another shower and when no sight of paint is showing, she comes in and shuts the shower curtain behind her.

* * *

''What the . . . '' Juliet gets up and walks closer to the window, her mouth grimacing with disgust.

I peek to see what she's looking at and see Zachary and Victoria talking to each other, obviously flirting.

''Juliet, get over it, they're dating after all," says Dana, flipping pages of the fashion magazine.

''I don't want her to pass on him some slut disease!'' She shouts, crossing her arms and when Dana sighs, she walks out the room.

''Should we go after her?'' I ask, but Dana lightly shakes her head in disagreement.

''Leave her be. She's short-tempered, and just needs some space.''

So I go back to Kate who helps me with my homework and we chit-chat about one of the photographers' work.

But then the door opens again and Juliet with a bucket full of water storms in and opens the window and I know what she wants to do.

''Are you _insane_?'' Dana gets up and crosses her arms, but that doesn't stop her.

I watch in disbelief as she pours the water from the bucket at the couple and they detach from each other in seconds, shocked.

''Are you _fucking_ stupid or what?!'' I hear Victoria so I decide to stay low, not wanting her to think I was a part of this.

The girls are swearing at each other now, and Juliet actually comes down the window and Zachary films them as they argue and soon Juliet pushes Victoria and she falls straight into a poodle of mud.

Zachary laughs and the blonde gets up and pushes him and storms into the dorms.

I feel so bad for her so I go out to the hall and see she's torn between crying and being angry at the same time.

''Victoria, wait!'' I stop her, but she slaps my hand away.

'' _Don't_ even say a word, Caulfield," she says and soon digs in her pocket to find a key to her room, but when she doesn't find it, she just hides her face in her hands and rests her back against her door.

I decide to go out to look for her keys and soon I find them in a poodle so I clean them with my sleeve and head back, ignoring Juliet chatting up Zachary.

I see Kate kneeling next to sitting Victoria and I think she's comforting her.

''I have your keys," I say shyly, handing them back to her and she looks up, tears in her eyes.

''Thanks," she takes them and clears her throat then stands up and unlocks the doors. As she's about to go in, she stops halfway through and turns around to look at Kate. ''Sorry for giving you shit earlier," she adds and quickly disappears in her room.

I can't believe Victoria Chase was being nice for once to us.

* * *

'' _Soooo_ , what's exactly going on now?'' I ask, confused.

Juliet's in her sexy underwear, applying lipstick to her lips and Dana can't help but roll her eyes.

''Zachary's going to be here any minute now," she explains and turns to us. ''What do you think?''

''This is such a bitch move, Juliet," Dana says the same thing I'm thinking and Juliet crosses her arms.

''I'm just taking what's mine in the first place," she answers coldly and settles herself on her beautifully looking bed.

''You know what? I'm sorry J, but I have to back out.'' Dana gets up and reaches for the door handle.

''You can't!'' The other girl shouts and walks up to us. ''Please, Dan, that's the last time you'll help me, pretty please? I'll buy you diner," she says, her both hands linked together under her chin, big eyes begging for her to agree.

Dana sighs. ''Alright, but if she'll decide to rip your hair off of your head, I won't step in.''

Juliet smiles. ''Thanks, girlie. I'll give you a signal.''

So we go out and Dana waves at me to follow her to her room.

''What's this about?'' I ask as the door closes behind me.

''Well, Juliet will get _more_ than friendly with Zach, and then I'm supposed to call Victoria and tell her to come and check this out," she says, tired and ashamed of what she's going to do.

''Why is she even doing this? I mean, I know Victoria can be a bitch, but this is taking it too far," I say, crossing my arms and Dana looks at me angrily.

''I know, Max. No need to remind me how cruel we are," she says, annoyed, but then her expression softens. ''I'm sorry, it's not your fault. It's just . . . Juliet's my best friend and I kind of go along with everything she does.''

''Maybe you have to say 'no' sometimes.''

''I suppose," she shrugs and then her phone buzzes so she looks at it and takes my wrist and we go outside. I follow her as she knocks on Victoria's door and I can hear Zach's laughter coming out of Juliet's room.

 _This is going to be unpleasant._

As Victoria's door are slightly opening, just enough for us to see her eye and half of face, she furrows her eyebrows at our sight.

''Victoria,'' Dana begins before the blonde even opens her mouth to ask us what do we want. ''You have to check it out.''

''Check out what?'' She ask with irritation, her index finger nervously tapping against the doors.

''Zachary's cheating on you," I say quickly, and she looks at me with wide eyes. As much as I don't want to see her nearly crying again, it's good to finally say it so she can dump him and the drama can finally be over.

The blonde cautiously exits her room and we slowly go down the hall, to see Juliet's door slightly opened just enough for Victoria to make out Zachary's silhouette on top of Juliet, kissing.

She lifts her eyebrows in surprise, but then turns to anger. For a second I think she's going to storm in and throw some curses in their faces, but no.

She just stands there, her face showing no emotions and she turns on her heel and like nothing has happened she goes back to her door, quietly closing it behind her and I know that deeply inside she's hurt.

 _Well, at least she got rid of that asshole._

* * *

An hour passes and I sit at my desk, reading a book. My door is opened because Dana is supposed to borrow one of my DVD's.

I can't stop thinking about Victoria so I close the book, frustrated, and I just stare at the window, not knowing what to do with myself.

I hear knocking, so I turn, but it's not knocking on my door. It's Nathan, standing next to Victoria's door, patiently waiting and knocking again, but then she speaks.

''Go away!'' But he doesn't.

''It's me, Vic," he says and he catches a glimpse of me, so I quickly look away, pretending I'm reading my book. But it's too late. He saw me looking.

After a minute or so, I hear the door opening and I can't help but look again.

To my surprise, she doesn't look affected at all by Zachary's behaviour.

She lets Nathan come in and the door closes.

And it's quiet again. No sound is coming out of her room. No crying, no shouting. Nothing.

My chest tightens and I feel a lump forming in my throat.

Dana comes into my room soon after that, starting chatting me up, but I can't focus on her words. All I can think about it that we've hurt Victoria today. I mean, she does it all the times, doesn't she? But it must have been really bad if Nathan came to comfort her.

 _Great. Now I feel like an asshole._


	4. The Icky Vicky & Juliet Salmon

Chapter IV, _Icky Vicky & Juliet Salmon_

* * *

Juliet and I are listening to music in the hall, talking about the next Vortex Party she wants me to attend to. _Yeah, right. Me and the Vortex Club._

But then we notice Zachary coming up to Victoria and they begin to talk, his hand resting on her arm, probably asking for forgiveness.

''What the actual fuck," Juliet takes the earphone out and her eyebrows twitch with anger.

Victoria looks like she's considering something but soon she just quietens him with her hand gesture and walks away with her minions following her.

''Max, can you chat her up for a minute? Just one," Juliet asks and not waiting for my answer, she disappears into our classroom.

So I go up to the blonde and not sure what to say, I just quietly say _hi_. She turns her back around and eyes me with her critical look.

''What do you want, hipster?'' She asks coldly and I look down at my shoes.

''I was wondering when is the next Vortex party . . . '' I lie, biting my lip and she lifts her eyebrows in amusement.

''Why? Did you decide to join us?'' She asks mockingly and Taylor laughs.

''Well, I would love to come one day," I answer and she smiles slyly.

''Not a chance, Caulfield," she's about to turn but stops and faces me again. ''You know what? OK, you can come. Friday night. This is going to be hilarious," she says and fully turns her body and I see Juliet showing me her thumb up meaning I'm free to go.

''So . . . what did you do?'' I ask as soon as I'm next to her.

''You'll see," she answers mysteriously and I'm starting to get anxious. I sure do not want her to do anything stupid again.

''Well, I got myself on the next Vortex party list,"' I say and Juliet looks at me with funny expression.

''Way to go, girlie. You won't regret partying with us," she answers and the bell rings, so we take our places.

I'm sitting next to Warren but can't exactly focus on the word he's saying, because I watch Victoria, wondering what the hell Juliet has done.

''Earth to the Mad Max," I hear Warren so I turn to look at him. ''You listening?''

''Yeah. _No_? Sorry, I totally zoned out," I say tirelessly and look at the textbook and questions we're supposed to be doing.

''Thinking about your boyfriend?'' He asks and I look at him with wide eyes.

''What?'' I say, a bit too loud, because some folks turn around to look at me. ''What?'' I ask, this time in nearly a whisper.

''There's a rumour," he says, fiddling with his pen. ''That you're dating someone in Blackwell.''

''No. There's a rumour that I _sleep_ with someone in Blackwell," I correct him and he looks at me surprised, so I just shrug. ''Long story.''

''So . . . it's not true?'' He asks with hope, his eyes big and I giggle.

''Please," I roll my eyes, and I see him relax. ''We had a pj's party and I had a dare to take a shower in the boys dorms and Nathan saw me," I say quietly and he looks into my eyes.

''And you didn't invite me?'' He asks, clearly offended and we both chuckle.

Ms. Grand asks for a volunteer to work out the questions on the board but as me and Warren didn't do much, we stay low and watch as Victoria raises her hand.

But as she's about to stand up, she can't.

''What the . . . " She tries again, but it looks like her bottom is glued to the chair. Literally.

Oh, so _now_ I know what Juliet did.

''Icky Vicky, it looks like you're a bit sticky,"' Juliet says mockingly and the whole class laughs.

We don't do much for the rest of the class. Ms. Grand spends her whole time to get Victoria off the chair and says that whoever did this is not funny and is going to get into trouble.

Of course Victoria knows who did this, but she doesn't say a word. I feel that she's already planning her revenge on Juliet.

So when the bell rings, Victoria storms out and exits the building, probably to get changed and I shoot Juliet a disappointing look, but she doesn't seem to care much.

* * *

''I'll wait for you here," Warren says as we stop in front of girls dorms and I nod, opening the door.

As soon as I step in, I put a hand over my nose, as the unpleasant smell meets my nostrils.

''What's that smell?'' I ask Dana, who stands in the hall and talks to Juliet. I also notice Courtney heading to Victoria's room, giggling.

''Probably Victoria," Juliet makes a mean comment.

''No, seriously. It smells like . . . fish or something," I notice, taking a deep breath in and I grimace immediately.

Juliet raises her eyebrows with amusement. '' _Definitely_ Victoria.''

I watch as Dana walks around, trying to identify where the smell is coming from and I can't help but laugh; she looks like a dog trying to find a bone.

She stops in front of Juliet's room and turns to look at us.

''I don't want to be mean . . . '' She says, covering her nose. ''But it's coming out from your room, Juliet.''

''Yeah, right," she rolls her eyes and opens her room and she immediately steps back, nearly screaming. ''What the fuck?!''

I walk over to her, looking at her room and I see dead fish lying everywhere on the floor.

Juliet walks over to Victoria's room and starts banging on her door, throwing curses at her, but Victoria turns on her music what pisses off Juliet even more.

''Juliet, lock your room in the future," Dana sighs and looks at the mess made in Juliet's room.

''Poor little fish," I say, looking at their sad faces.

* * *

As me and Warren head to the campus, we notice Nathan and Zachary arguing and I'm sure it's something to do with Victoria.

Nathan pushes him and spits on the ground, then turns angrily and walks off.

We sit on the picnic bench and begin to do our science homework. I love watching him in his geek mode. He's cute and so focused on his work that I don't want to distract him so I just sit quietly.

I really don't get any of the questions, so he begins to explain everything to me patiently, and I can't help but look at his face when he talks to me.

''Yeah?'' He says and I blink quickly.

''What?'' I ask, confused.

''You're looking at me like you want to say something," he notices and I turn my face, embarrassed.

''No . . . I just . . . Need your help with that question,'' I say, pointing at something random.

''Alright, let's have a look at that," he says and pulls the textbook closer to him.

 _Smooth recovery, Max._


	5. The Double Blue

Chapter V, _Double Blue_

* * *

"I'm done, hot rock star. You can turn around now," I hear Dana's permission so I slowly turn and look at my reflection in the long mirror.

I'm dressed in a leather jacket, black tank top with red patterns on it, ripped black skinny jeans and red sneakers.

Also, Dana put on a red lipstick on my lips and dark eyeshadow on my lids. She also didn't forget about eyeliner and fake, long eyelashes.

I look _totally_ different . . . I look _badass._

This is breathtaking. ''Wow, Dana . . . "

''I know, right? I'm the best," she hugs me from behind and excitedly leaves the room. I follow her, we're dressed similarly but she has chosen blue tank top and the same color jeans.

''Wow, look at you, hottie," Juliet whistles at my sight and I smile shyly.

We head to the party, where I have no problem in getting into, because I'm on the list and it feels super weird to actually be here and let the music into my ears.

When we head to the VIP section, _I can't believe I'm actually here._

I look at the table and notice glowing sticks, there is five colors and each means something different.

Blue = single.

Green = complicated.

Yellow = not interested, don't hit on me or I'll smash your face.

Red = taken.

Purple = I'm desperate, come to mingle.

Dana hands me one so I put it on my hand and the 'bodyguard' opens a curtain, allowing us to go in.

 _Is this a joke? A dream? Since when Max Caulfield is on the VIP list?_

Dana links arms with me and leads me somewhere, but I don't even look where to. I'm too busy looking at the drinks, people and the music is so loud it makes me dizzy.

Juliet walks up to Zachary and begins to make out with him on the couch. _Gross_.

''Let's rock, girlie!'' Dana shouts but I barely manage to hear her and she releases me, heading to Logan and soon they're chatting and laughing.

The flashing lights are making my eyes hurt, I'm starting to feel funny, so I head over to the two of them; and she grabs my hand and we begin to dance.

Logan decides to scram to his jock friends, leaving us two girls alone.

Dana definitely knows how to shake it. All I can see is her wild movements in front of me, her red glow stick leaving a trace of light with its every shift.

After three songs, I'm already exhausted from all the jumping around but Dana still looks like she's got all of the energy needed to carry on.

When Juliet happily comes up to us, she lifts and shakes her right hand, her face expression smug and conceited, showing off her glow stick to us.

''It's official," she says, admiring the glowing, red accessory and Dana excitedly squeals with delight, happy that now they both have the same colour glow stick. ''What about you, Max? Why won't you go and try your luck with somebody?'' She adds, somehow amused.

''Not a chance. They're all either drunk or assholes," I answer, knowing the sky is more likely to turn green than I will ever be able to find myself a boyfriend.

''Oh stop it, Juliet. Max already has this nerd Warren at her feet," Dana giggles and I can't help but roll my eyes.

''I'm going to get myself a drink," I say, turning to look at the bar. ''Do you guys want anything?''

Dana nods. ''Anything would be great. My throat is as dry as a desert.''

So I move, asking for three drinks as I sit down, looking at the barman's swiftly movements.

All I can make out with my eyes is an alcohol. _Great,_ now I know why everybody loves the VIP section so badly. They give an alcohol to underage kids.

''So,'' The barman says, handing me the plastic cups. ''How come somebody as pretty as you is still single?'' He asks, his lips forming into a wide smile.

I don't know what to say, but I know I have to say something as his big, grey eyes are looking at me, expecting an answer.

''Er, you know,'' he clears his throat and rubs his neck, his eyes awkwardly looking down. ''I sure bet the boys here are all over you," he quickly adds, his arm falling to his side, revealing blue glow stick around his left wrist.

I'm flattered, but still don't know what to say, so I just remain silent like an idiot, staring at my red sneakers. Boys don't compliment me often, so I guess I'm not used to it.

''I'm sorry, I get it, I'm annoying you now," he says laughing, clearly embarrassed with himself and I find it truly adorable.

''No!'' I assure him. ''You just . . . surprised me, that's all," I add, sending him a small smile and that's enough for him to relax a bit.

''That's good to hear then. And, hey, would you mind giving me your number?'' He asks, his eyes filled with hope and I open my mouth, ready to answer, but no word comes out of my throat. Juliet would tell me to go for it, but is it really fair on Warren? I mean, this guy is obviously interested, what if I begin to like him back? And then I would crash Warren's hopes for anything more than a friendship . . .

''S-sure . . . Here," I answer, writing my number down on a napkin and he puts it in his pocket, sending me a perfect smile.

''Max Caulfield," I hear someone next to me, but I don't even need to look up to know who's talking to me. He sits down on the stool next to me and pours himself a drink. His red jacket is replaced by a simple hoodie, which is a surprise because he always wears it. However, I can still see he's wearing a cardigan underneath.

''What a surprise seeing you here," he says, his mouth forming a light smile. I've never seen him smile at me before, I think.

''I'll call you tomorrow, if that's okay," the bartender says, ignoring Nathan and I nod, agreeing.

"No you won't," Nathan calmly answers, looking at the boy with intimidation. "Now pour me a drink before I kick you out of here," and he takes the napkin out of the boy's hand, tucking it into his pocket.

 _What an asshole . . ._

 _Is that his way of hitting on me?_

''Did _you_ put me on the VIP list?'' I ask, moving my eyes to him and he smirks. _Of course he did_. Victoria would never do something like this. ''Why?''

''Vic told you that she'd put you on the list, but she didn't. You'd look like a right idiot coming without an invitation," he answers, finishing off his drink and he runs a hand through his sandy hair. He's got the same blue glowing stick as me. I figured out girls would be crazy about him. I mean . . . handsome, popular, rich. I don't really know him so I can't tell if he's nice or not, but girls nowadays care very little about personalities.

''So this is just a favour to prevent me from looking stupid?'' I ask, fiddling with my hands. Somehow, talking to him makes me nervous. _I mean_ , I don't know him, never spoke to him before, so what would he possibly want from me so badly that he puts my name down for the VIP list? _Isn't that . . . a bit desperate?_

He smirks. ''You're amusing me."

I lift my eyebrow in surprise. ''Amusing you? How?'' I ask, but then regret it, recalling our little meeting in the boys' bathroom and he notices my embarrassment, because he smiles under his nose.

Victoria spots us so she walks up to Nathan.

''We should dance," she proposes and he gets up, shooting me a look saying he expects me to follow him and I don't dare to question why, so I just walk behind.

I have three drinks in my hand, and I know I won't be coming back to Dana and Juliet soon so I pass one to Nathan and Victoria, who takes it from me without hesitation. We head to the long couch where Hayden is probably waiting for them to come back and as soon as he spots us, he and Victoria are beginning to chat about nonsense.

I down the bitter liquid in my cup and I lay it on the floor, automatically feeling sorry for whoever will have to clean this mess up first thing in the morning.

I turn to Nathan, but he's already looking at me, so I open my mouth to speak, however he's faster than me.

''So, it looks like you're having no trouble at all with the guys today," he says, smirking, but I can't hate him for that little comment.

''Especially not with you," I mock and that gets his little smile off his face.

''I'm not even hitting on you yet," he says, faking being offended and I giggle.

''Yet?'' I raise my eyebrow, but he turns his face away, another smirk beginning to form on his face.

The next thing I know, Nathan and Hayden are taking some drugs and I turn my head, not wanting to look at it. Of course they will get high. It's Friday night, _who wouldn't?_

As I get up to leave, Prescott catches my wrist and he stands up himself, pulling me onto the dance floor. _He's hilarious._

When the _All Eyes On Me – William_ song comes on, Victoria goes crazy. She loves it.

I lose the track of time, Nathan is doing all these silly and crazy things and me and Victoria can't stop laughing at him, while Hayden is too blazed to even notice.

But then I spot Juliet looking at me and I feel guilty, I feel like I'm betraying her and Dana, but I quickly look away, not allowing the guilt to take control over me.

At about 4am, I see the girls leaving so I decide it's time for me to go as well, so I get up and say my goodbyes, but they're too drunk to even notice me leaving.

''It was _awesome_ , thank you so much for bringing me with you," I say, catching up with Dana and Logan.

''No problem, girlie. Glad you had fun," she smiles and we go to the dorms together, where I disappear into my room, throwing myself onto the bed. I lazily undress and can't be even bothered to put on my pj's or wash off my make-up.

The party was crazy and I hope I will be able to come to the next one.


	6. The Geek Kiss

Chapter VI, _The Geek Kiss_

* * *

''What's up, Max?'' Juliet enters my room, dressed in a nice, pink dress and I'm speechless. Her brown hair is wavy and loosely resting on her shoulders, a beautiful smile spreading across her face. She's so pretty, no wonder bunch of boys are falling for her.

''Not much. Just hanging out with Kate," I answer, scratching my nose and I watch as the girl's admiring my photo memorial wall. She's never been in my room before.

Soon, she spots my guitar and makes an excited sound. ''You can play it?'' She asks, turning to me and I nod. ''Can I see?'' I get up and settle myself on the sofa next to Kate, stretching my hand to reach the instrument.

''Kate can play the violin," I say, turning to look at the blonde and she smiles shyly.

''Really? That's so cool," she says immediately, her eyes filled with excitement. ''We could start a band. Dana and I are a pretty good singers.''

We laugh, but I know she's serious.

''What do you say, we make a band and I'll write about it in my Blackwell Totem newspaper?'' She proposes and I turn to look at Kate, who looks pretty delighted.

''Deal," I say, and we shake our hands on it, Juliet leaving my room in a hurry to tell Dana and soon we hear passionate screams filling the hall.

''This is going to be _sooo_ epic!'' Dana comes in, her body fidgety, full of energy.

''Do we have a name? A song?'' Juliet asks, but we remain quiet.

''Costumes?'' Dana joins in, but we only shake our heads.

''We better get to work then, if we want to impress the boys," Juliet states and we don't dare to disagree with her.

* * *

I am stuck in the boy's showers _again_. _I can explain!_

Warren wanted me to come to play World of Warcraft but someone came out their room and I had to hide. And now they're not moving because I can hear them talking, and for a second I think it's a girl's voice. Glad to know I'm not the only one.

I take the risk and open the door slightly to just be able to make out their words. Max is nosey, can't help it.

''I don't even like her,'' I hear Zachary and I know that trouble is coming.

Someone's in the shower and I pray for whoever it is to not come out because they'll see me and I can't make the same mistake twice.

''Oh my God, _right_. Pretty sure you do," the other voice answers and I think it's Taylor. What would Taylor want from Zachary?

There is a slight pause and I'm scared they spotted me, but one look at Zachary's face makes me realise he's only thinking of a decent lie.

''I like Victoria, say I'm sorry, do some girl talking or whatever it is what you do and make things right, okay?'' He says and Taylor rolls her eyes, amused.

''If you really do have balls, do it yourself, asshole," she growls angrily and throws something on the floor next to him and turns on her heel and leaves, slamming the heavy door behind her.

Zach's staring at the item for a moment, then picks it up slowly and examines it in his hand. After a longer look, I realise it's an envelope, but I don't get to know what's inside, because I feel something wet on my neck.

I turn around, shocked, to see Nathan dripping wet, wrapped in a towel, a confused blue eyes examining my –probably– red face.

''I'm so sorry," I say, embarrassed, looking away. ''I'm just leaving. Sorry again," I add, awkwardly searching for the door handle.

''You're not like . . . perving on boys here, are you?'' He asks and I look at him with wide eyes, but his bare chest is making me uncomfortable so I look down, but I meet the towel and I look up again but his eyes are piercing me so much that I don't know what to look at anymore, so I just shut my lids close and continue my searching. As I meet the handle, I open the door and step outside.

''No. Absolutely not. I'm sorry, please don't tell anyone," I say, slowly opening my eyes and I meet his suspicious gaze. I look around, but Zachary's long gone.

''You're fucking hilarious, Caulfiel," he laughs, his voice soft and so unlike him and I don't know if to feel frustrated or happy that he's not mad at me.

I move back, nervously heading for Warren's door and I quickly push it, breathing out the air with relief as it closes behind me.

''Trouble with getting here?'' I hear the boy's voice, and my muscles automatically relax.

''You don't have an idea," I place my bag on the floor and move to the bed, settling myself next to him. He shut the blinds so it's hard to make out his facial features in the darkness.

''Hey, d'you mind if I'll do my homework while you watch something? It won't take long, promise," he says so I turn to look at him reaching for the remote, and as he presses the red button, the screen's light illuminates his handsome features.

''Maybe I can help," I propose, but he gives me a funny look, meaning I won't be much of a help. Everyone knew Warren was the smart one out of us two.

''Max, I've got this," he replies, moving himself to the desk. So I sigh and reach for the remote, turning the volume a bit down not wanting to distract him.

But I can't seem to focus on the flickering screen. Warren's pencil's hitting the desk nervously in a rhythm, and I know something's off.

''Alright, what is it?'' I ask, but he doesn't look up. ''If you don't want to hang out today, that's okay," I say and that makes him turn to face me.

''No, I really want to . . . '' He answers, his eyes wandering on anything but me.

''But?'' I stare at him, expecting an answer.

He rubs his eyes with the side of his palm. ''I have lots of homework.''

 _Liar_.

''Alright," I say, standing up. ''I'll leave you to it.''

As I'm about to pick up my bag, he speaks up again. ''Max.''

''Yes?'' I turn, crossing my arms.

''I . . . um . . . '' He rubs his neck, obviously embarrassed and nervous.

''Warren, what is it?'' I ask, getting worried. ''Whatever it is, you can tell me,'' I add, getting closer and placing my hand on his shoulder.

He gets up and now we're on an eye-level, looking at each other in complete silence.

''Do you want to come to the drive-in with me?'' He asks quickly, but when he notices my surprise, his expression darkens. ''You can say no, y'know.''

''Maybe I don't want to say no," I answer, still in shock, and he laughs nervously. ''Geez, Warren, you actually scared me," I say, placing a hand on my chest, a guilty look forming on my face.

''Sorry," I look at his tense posture so I lightly punch him in the arm. ''Oh now you're gonna beat me up?''

''Yes. Don't be a bully," I say and seeing him smile makes me relax. ''And you don't even have a car, how do you want to go to the drive-in? On foot?''

He smiles mysteriously and takes something out of his pocket. It's a pair of keys and he's waving them in front of my eyes.

''What?'' I catch his wrist, examining the keys. ''When exactly _did_ you get a car?'' I ask, confused and angry at him for not telling me.

''Yesterday. I wanted to make it a surprise.''

''That's so cool," I shake my head in disbelief. ''Alright. Let's check out your new wheels.''

* * *

''Pretty comfy," I state, shifting in my seat.

''That's why I chose it," he says, smiling, glad that I'm liking it.

''Why do you want to go to the drive-in, anyway?'' I ask, flattered that he asked me instead of Brooke, which I always believed he was into, and maybe still is.

''Err, I don't know. To watch a movie? Hang out?'' He answers, his eyes watching the outside.

I'm happy. Not exactly sure why. And my heart. My heart is racing, too.

I could just outstretch my hand and touch his cheek or link my fingers with his, making the contact I've wanted for a long time.

But I'm still not sure if I want to begin a relationship. I mean, he's my friend. The best I could ever have. Wouldn't it be . . . I don't know – awkward?

He's so handsome, smart, witty, nice, geeky . . .

He's been giving me the signals. Pretty much everybody knows it.

Yet still, I'm afraid of rejection.

I collect myself and turn to look at him, but he's looking out the window, not paying attention to me. Now's the chance. Go for it, Max.

So I move and as I'm about to kiss his cheek, he suddenly turns and I meet his lips instead. It lasts a second, maybe less, because I'm so shocked that I don't dare to continue, so I move back, examining his aghast expression.

He touches his lips with his fingers, probably figuring out if what just happened was a dream or the reality.

''I'm sorry,"' I say, before he has the chance to speak and I open the door, getting out in a hurry.

My heart is racing like a jet and my stomach is filled with butterflies, making my cheeks burn.

''M-Max!'' He calls, but I don't dare to stop, my feet are carrying me, and I lose control of the path they've chosen for me to go.

I feel his grip on my wrist, it makes me stop so I turn to him, my breathing heavy and my chest feeling like it's filled with rocks weighting more than a ton.

He doesn't look good either. A blush covering his nose and cheeks, eyes filled with mixed emotions and open mouth, like they're about to speak but they remain quiet.

''I'm sorry," I say, too ashamed to even look him in the eye.

''Dummy," he says, pulling me closer. The warmth of his body so close to mine makes me feel like I'm on fire. ''You have nothin' to be apologising for," he adds, his arms wrapping around my back. For a second I hesitate, but I end up hugging him back. This way I don't have to face him.

I just kissed Warren Graham.

And he didn't seem to mind.


	7. The Chase Of Victoria Chase

Chapter VII, _The Chase of Victoria Chase_

* * *

I knock on the 221 door, nervously looking at my shoes.

I knock again, impatiently. ''Hold on a sec, would you kindly?'' I hear Victoria's annoyed voice coming out the other side and I can't help but fiddle with my hands, as I lay my back against the wall.

After a minute or two, the door finally opens and the blonde peeks her head out, looking around. When she finally spots me, I stand straight and examine her expression.

''Victoria, I saw the envelope you gave to Zachary,'' I say, wanting to get it over with. Her eyebrows raise in confusion or maybe a question.

''And?'' She says, crossing her arms, and I bite my lip. Only Victoria can look someone in the eye and pretend she doesn't know what you're talking about.

I know that she wants to get back with Zachary, and I need to stop her for Juliet's sake.

''And I want you to stop. Zachary is no good for you, trust me," I say, fixing my messed up by wind fringe and the blonde looks at me with amusement as if I said something really funny, which I didn't.

''And since when do _you_ care about my love-life?'' She asks, her voice amused and arrogant. I can hear the quiet music playing in her room and for a second I even want to compliment her taste.

''No need to be mean, Victoria. I just don't want to see you getting hurt all over again," I answer, a bit irritated but patient with her. Only because I was nice to her and we parted together doesn't mean we're BFF's now, I suppose.

Her eyebrow raises in surprise and a bit of amusement, her eyes looking at mine with a bit of confusion.

''You can _seriously_ do better than him,'' I add, scratching my tickling nose. Victoria's perfume are always working on me like that, although they're very nice and probably very expensive.

''Max . . . Did you like, even read the thing I gave him?'' She asks and I shake my head, meaning no.

''No, but it's pretty obvious you're trying to–''

''Oh my God," she laughs, rolling her eyes and I look at her, confused.

I'm about to ask her what does she mean, but then Courtney's door opens and she waves at Victoria, a bucket in her hand. Soon, Taylor comes out too and they both head to the door, the short haired girl watching their actions. She crosses her arms and leans on the door frame, a sly smile forming on her flawless face.

''What–'' I look as the two of them leave the dorms and Victoria goes back into her room.

''Well, well . . . Maxine Caulfield," she says, sitting down on her white sofa, crossing her legs like a lady and looking at me with a sly expression. I'm not sure if I should come in, so I just stand in the hall like an idiot. ''Don't be shy, come in," she waves at me, instructing me to get closer so I step in and shut the door gently behind me. Now, _what's this about?_

''You're not like . . . Jealous of him, are you?'' She asks, her voice confident and perky. ''Can't be, can it?'' She says, teasingly, her eyes piercing.

 _Wait, what?_

''J-jealous? Why would I be?'' I ask, confused, uncomfortable with the way this conversation is going.

''You're adorable, _Maxine," s_ he stands up, stepping closer and walking around me, making me feel trapped. I slightly open my mouth, feeling my heart speeding up, so I grab my elbow, unsure what to do.

The way she says my full name feels alien, yet extremely pleasurable. Like her mouth was meant to say it, so I don't dare to correct her.

''Are you trying to hit on me with your own, dorky way or something?'' She asks, and I can't seem to focus on anything else but her lips, moving in a beautiful sync as they're opening to speak.

Suddenly, I realise what she just said and I open my eyes wide, feeling a rush of blood on my cheeks, so I look away, biting the bottom of my lip.

''No way! I just . . . just . . . " I stutter, unable to find the right words.

''Because it seems like it," she continues, ignoring me and getting extremely close. ''Just to let you know . . . I'm not trying to get with this asshole at all.''

''Then . . . why did you give him a let–''

She cuts me off, impatiently. ''You are so naive, hipster," she moves away, slightly turning her head. Soon enough, her phone buzzes and she takes it out of her pocket, her eyes moving as if reading a text message.

''Now excuse me, I'm quite busy," she says, slightly pushing me to the door and opening it for me.

Her cold eyes are looking at me, her left hand stretched as if showing me the way.

But I don't move, because I'm still thinking about what she said just a minute ago.

'' _Hellooo_?'' She says, irritated, so I step outside and turn to look at her.

''I . . . I'm not trying to hit on you,'' I say, trying to sound confident but I fail and it comes out nervously.

She rolls her eyes. ''I know, I was joking. Now shoo," she tries to close the door but I stop her with my hand.

''What if I . . . what if I was to hit on you though?'' I ask, not exactly knowing why did I just do that.

My fingers are shaking so I take them off the door, shyly looking up at the blonde who clearly is shocked by my question.

Her eyebrows are forming a visible confusion and suspicion, creating a few wrinkles-like lines between them, which I find truly adorable.

''Not a chance, Lamefield," she shuts the door, leaving me feeling embarrassed and flustered. _What kind of answer did I exactly expect?_

I turn and go back to my room, where I sit on the bed and cover my face with icy-cold hands, feeling like a complete idiot.

A minute passes by and my phone buzzes, so I immediately reach for my bag in a rush to dig it out and unlock the phone within a second.

 **1 new message.**

 **From: Victoria**

 **Come to get Me Tomorrow at 8 pm sharp. Do NOT dare to be late or else.**

 **Wednesday, 6:34 pm**

I re-read the message twice, unable to believe that it's actually true.

I've got a date with Victoria.

A _date_. Well, I think it's a date . . . _I'm so confused right now._

Does Victoria Chase seriously wants to hang out with _me_? The _Sad Face_ hipster?

* * *

''This is hilarious," Dana smiles, re-watching the video on her pink, glittery phone; trying to hold back the laughter.

''This is not. Victoria is going to get it," Juliet answers angrily, her face slightly red; walking around in a nervous circle.

''She didn't do it," I shrug, and she shots me a murderous look.

''She told her precious minions to do so, it was _her_ idea. She just can't stand the thought of me and Zachary being together," she growls, and Dana rolls her eyes.

We are used to her behaviour by now, so it's not news that she's mad because of Victoria has pranked Zachary for cheating on her and being a complete asshole, but Juliet of course thinks it's to get her out of the _'game'_ they're apparently playing.

I must say, the prank was pretty funny. They painted his doors pink and used a hello kitty posters to decorate it. Someone recorded his reaction and it _was_ funny.

Nothing mean, just something simple to make the other boys have a laugh and finger point at him for about a week.

''I can't believe you're meeting with her,'' Juliet turns to me and I look away, embarrassed. I so regret telling her this. ''I though you're dating this nerd boy,'' she adds and a feeling of guilt pierces my chest, making it extremely heavy.

''Juliet,'' Dana looks up at her, shooting her a warning look.

''You be careful, Max, two timing is a bad, _bad_ thing," she says with a harsh tone and I swallow hardly. The look she's giving me is truly evil.

I know Juliet. She loves to gossip and put the juicy stuff in her little newspaper. I know what she's capable of.

I know I have to be careful around her, or she'll tell either Warren or Victoria.

Well . . . I'm not doing anything bad, am I? I didn't say I'm going on a date with her. I just asked her a question, that's all.

And I don't even know if me and Warren are official, I didn't have a chance to even ask him that, because he's got tons of homework and I don't want to distract him.

 _I guess we'll figure everything out tomorrow, right . . . ?_


	8. The Thirst For Diamonds

Chapter VIII, _The Thirst For Diamonds_

* * *

''I don't know,'' I say, taking a sip of my hot coffee.  
My eyes are following her hands, –her perfectly done manicure– to be exact.

''Well, you should; the clock is ticking," she answers, popping a sugar cube into her café latte.

We are at the coffee-house, it's apparently one of her favourites.

''We still have plenty of time until the Halloween party," I notice, putting my cup down as it's burning the tip of my fingers.

''We need to get things done _right now_ , Maxine," she says annoyed with the lack of enthusiasm from my side. ''And if you want to hang out with me, you need to stop being so hippy," her tone is sharp and I know she's not joking.

Not knowing what to say, I just stare at the white, plain cup and take a sip of the liquid it's filled with. By looking up, I notice her looking behind me, so I turn and see Nathan, heading our way.  
I face Victoria again and shoot her an asking look, but she pretends not to see.

''Hey gorgeous," he greets the blonde and meets my glance, his blue eyes calm and soft, unlike most of the time.  
Suddenly, her phone goes off and she stands up, picking up her bag.

''I need to get going," she says, exchanging mysterious looks with the boy. ''Sorry, I promised Taylor to visit her mum in the hospital with her," she turns to me, with convincing – fairy enough expression. ''But Nathan will keep you company.''

I watch as she leaves, putting on her expensive coat and as he settles himself opposite me, I take another sip of my coffee.

''This is a set-up, isn't it?'' I ask, sending him a perspicacious look. His eyebrow rises with impressment, as he doesn't deny it.

''So you _are_ a smartass," he says and I smile, flattered that he heard things about me, no matter how bad they are.

''You won't hear an end of it.'' The picture of Victoria giving him shit for meeting me flashes in front of my eyes and I feel guilty, as I don't want to cause him any trouble.  
I must say, I'm a bit disappointed because I hoped to spend some time with Vic, but there will be million more occasions to do so, right?

''It already took me shitload of convincing and favours," he says and as I'm about to speak, he continues. ''I know I could ask you myself, but you'd say no for sure.''

True.

So, _Victoria didn't want to meet me at all_? She just helped him the whole time? I guess it's sweet of her but still, I thought she was being nice to me for once . . .

''So,'' I say, fiddling with my fingers. ''Do you have anything in mind? I mean, you didn't make me come here for no reason, right?'' I ask, looking up at him, examining his half serious–half distracted expression.

''I just thought you're cool for someone as nerdy as you," he says, resting his elbow against the wall and I smile. ''And, you were fun enough at the party.''

''Nathan Prescott, are you saying you'd like to befriend me?'' I ask, smirking and I cannot help but look at him as an adorable frustration washes over his face.

''No. _Well_ , maybe," he answers, looking away, so I bite my lip.

''Alright, Mr. Prescott. Let's see how it goes.''

* * *

'' _Those_ is supposed to be your Halloween costumes?'' I ask unsure, looking at the screen and back at the girls. I forgot that most of the people here use Halloween as an excuse to dress up as sluts without being called them. _Clever, isn't it?_

''You don't have to join us if you don't want to,'' Juliet says coldly, so I bite my lip. She's being angry with me lately for no reason. I think she's still mad after me and Victoria becoming 'friends'.

''Oh, look!'' Dana waves at me with one hand and shows me a picture of a woman dressed in a sexy Little Riding Hood costume. ''It'll suit you perfectly!''

''Alright, I'll take this one then I guess," I sigh, knowing she won't let me go until I pick one out and this one _at least_ looks decent.

''Perfect! You'll match Juliet's firewoman's costume!'' I watch as she clicks 'add to basket' button and I know there's no going back. I'm going to have to show up now.

 _Great_.

* * *

''Max, come over here for a sec,'' I hear her calling me, so with a turn of a body, I walk over and stand next to the blonde. ''Which one?'' She asks, unsure, holding up two tops. ''Cashmere or silk?''  
I feel the materials and examine them carefully, and as I'm about to open my mouth, I see Juliet and Dana with the corner of my eye entering the shop.

I immediately take Victoria's hand and lead her in a hurry to the changing room. ''Try them on and I'll tell you which one looks prettier.''

She does so without hesitation, so I exhale the air with relief, knowing it was a close one as Dana excitedly waves at me to move closer.

''Hi girlie, whatcha looking for?'' She asks, and I try to think of something really quick. I see Juliet searching the jewellery section, so I face back Dana.

''Don't tell Juliet, but I wanted to make up to her and get her something shiny,'' I explain quickly and watch as Dana nods with agreement.

''Oooh, I see. _Gotcha_ ," she winks at me and goes up to Juliet, I see them exchanging few words and they go out, waving at me as a goodbye.  
In the very same moment, Victoria comes out of the changing room, looking for me.

''You look great!'' I shout, and she finally finds me, looking quite embarrassed. ''You'd look great in anything," I add, making my way towards her.  
Victoria truly can pull off any look.

''Yeah, I know, right?'' She says confidently, masking being flattered and I decide to let this one go.  
''Why won't you take them both?'' I propose and she nods, going back to change into her normal clothes, while I look for something for Juliet, knowing Dana will babble out my intentions.

But the price tags repel me, and I don't even notice when Victoria appears next to me.  
''You like it?'' She asks, pointing at the silver necklace with a small diamond in it.  
''Oh, I was just–'' But she already asks the employee to take it out from the crystal glass and smiles sweetly as she asks me to turn around and it finds its place on my neck.

I feel butterflies in my stomach as it's my very first gift from her and it cost fortune. Knowing I have to give her something back, I begin to feel nervous. _What could I possibly give her that she already doesn't own?_

''Thank you so much,'' I say. ''I don't know how t–''  
''A reward for being a loyal minion,'' she quietens me with her hand gesture and hands me the shopping bags. ''Here, you can be my little carrier and we'll be even, alright?'' She winks and puts back on her shades, while I smile like an idiot looking at the necklace resting on my neck.

* * *

I'm torn between entering and going back, turning the jewellery around in my hand.  
I can't do it, it's a gift from Victoria, I'll have to pick something else out for Juliet.

But as I'm about to go, Dana's door opens and I turn, seeing Juliet. Sometimes I wonder why Juliet has her own room if she spends all days and nights at Dana's.

''Hello sweetheart!'' Juliet greets me as she runs to hug me and I raise my eyebrow at Dana, knowing she told her about my little gift. ''What's that?'' She asks, noticing the necklace in my hand. ''Is that for me?'' Her eyes are filled with happiness and I have no heart to say no.

So I nod and she takes it from me, examining the shiny diamond. ''You're awesome, thank you so much!''

Well, _at least one of us is happy._

* * *

 _Shit_!

I stare at the selfie Juliet just posted on Facebook, saying thanks for the sweet gift from me and I immediately get up; I have to delete it from Victoria's phone.

But it's too late because Victoria's already storming out her room and heading towards Juliet's door.

''Where'd you get that from?'' She almost shouts, pointing at the girl's necklace and I feel my legs turning into a jelly, not being able to hold my body. ''You stole it, you filthy whore!''  
''What are you even on about?'' Juliet looks at the blonde like she just lost her mind and it drives Victoria crazy.

''Max's necklace! Why do you have it?!'' I watch her angry expression and I know this necklace was important to her just as much as to me. Wait, _does Victoria care then?_  
Juliet raises her eyebrow. ''She gave it to me as a gift.''

''A gift?'' She repeats, and turns to me; my expression must've given it away, because she says, ''Interesting.'' And gives me a deadly look.

''How do you know it's Max's?'' Juliet's confused now and I really want to just back out.  
''Because I bought it for her.," she answers and turns on her heel, going back to her room, making sure her gaze meets mine, giving me a shot of guilt.

Juliet looks at the necklace, then at me, and back at the necklace. She takes it off and throws it on the ground next to me.  
''Max, you _really_ suck.''

And just like that, slams her doors and I know I've fucked up.


	9. The Truce

Chapter IX, _The Truce_

* * *

"Thank you _so_ much for doing this," I say with great relief, looking at him with gratitude.

"No problem," he answers, sipping on his coke through the straw. "Although I enjoyed their little drama."

"There you go, thank you for your custom," a lady behind the glass counter passes the pretty, brand little bag to me, and I take it.

"It was funny at times," I admit. "But I think it's time to put an end to it."

We exit the jewellery shop, heading towards the parking lot.

"Why just not be a bitch though and keep the necklaces for yourself?" He suggests, his voice tempting.

"Well, because believe it or not, I'd rather have them as my friends than enemies."

"So to be friends with someone, you gotta spend 200$ on a diamond necklace for them?"

"Well, it was _your_ 200 bucks, not _mine_."

"A fair point. Use the rich boy to pay for your shit, sure, I don't mind."

I laugh. "You know I'm gonna pay you back as soon as I get a job. Plus, if the plan doesn't work, I'll return both of them and earn extra money at Victoria's cost."

"You sly little nerd."

"Hey, you can call me that all you want, but we both know I'm the smarter one out of the two of us."

He coughs. "You don't beat my 4.0 GPA though."

"That's because I don't have rich parents handing money over to the Principal."

"Ouch," he stops by his car, turning around to face me. "But now that you're gonna give your necklace away, you are left with nothing on your neck."

"Please don't tell me you'll give me hickeys to change that."

He takes an elegant looking box out of his jacket. I look at him unsurely. As he opens it, I see another identical necklace. I confusingly furrow my eyebrows.

"This way, you'll still be able to go along with your plan, but you'll also keep the one Vic gave you as a present."

I take the necklace into my hand, and he gently turns me around to do it up for me. I hold my hair with one hand, his touch sending chills through my body. When he's finished, I turn around to meet his eyes.

"It's . . . beautiful," I say, admiring it in the car's window. "But I don't think it's very . . . _me_."

" _You_? You mean, cheap, vintage–"

"OK, I get it," I cut him off.

"I think you're not so bad even in your current hipster clothes."

"OK, what's wrong with my clo–"

He kisses me, the action so sudden that I furrow my eyebrows and slowly pull away.

I stare at him, expecting answers.

" _Uh_. . . " He stares back, dumbfounded.

I pull him into another kiss, knowing too well that he's all talk and wouldn't make a move like that again.

* * *

 **From: Nathan  
**

 **all set. she'll be there in 5**

 _Great_.

 **From: Kate**

 **I convinced her to come but she's suspicious, Max. Hope everything works out great, text me afterwards. :)**

 _OK. Now, I just have to wait._

I sit down onto the stairs outside the dorms, breathing in and out nervously. _You've got this, Max._

As soon as I hear the door being opened, I immediately stand up.

It's Victoria.

"What are you doing here, loser?" She asks instantly, crossing her arms with a stern expression on her face. "I could've figured you had something to do with this."

"Look, V," I begin. "I know you're angry at me but please just hear me out."

She looks at me for a moment. "You have two minutes."

"Thank you," I say.

In the same moment, Juliet exits through the door and stares at us confusingly. Then a realisation hits her. "Dammit, I didn't know Kate is such a sly–"

"Get lost, whore," Victoria says calmly without lifting her eyes at the girl.

"The only whore here is–"

"Girls," I interrupt, standing in between them. "I think it's about time the three of us talked."

"What about? Juliet's HIV treatment?" Victoria cuts in immediately.

"You – " Juliet steps forward but I get in her way.

" _Girls_!" I raise my voice. "Look, I know that you hate each other's guts, so you can either hear me out or rip one another's hair off."

"Sounds tempting," Juliet pierces her eyes into the blonde's face.

"Of course it does, you have no class whatsoever left in you," Victoria answers.

I sigh, and Juliet closes her mouth immediately. "Let's just see what she has to say, and then I'll show you just how tempting it is."

"Thank you," I exhale with relief. "Look, your drama is getting ridiculous. It's not even funny anymore, just _mean_. And all over some asshole who would have all of the girls in the world if he could," I shake my head.

"My point is, he's not really worth anything that you do to each other in revenge. I don't expect you to be friends, but to at least act civil with each other. At least for now. And Victoria," I turn to face her.

"I didn't give your necklace to Juliet. I still have it," I say, showing her the jewellery hanging around my neck. "I bought two of the same necklaces afterwards because I wanted to give them to each of you. I'm sorry that I haven't made it clear. But I want you to accept them as a truce."

Victoria simply looks at me with her usual judging eyes, while Juliet glances from me to the blonde and back.

I open the bag I'm carrying and take two identical necklaces out.

"Truce?" I ask hopefully.

They both remain silent.

After a longer moment, I lose my confidence, slowly turning to get the necklaces back into the bag, but Victoria takes one from my hand. "As long as the three of us don't wear it at the same time, that would be like, totally embarrassing."

I hopefully turn to Juliet.

She stares at Victoria. "Only if she backs off from Zachary."

The blonde rolls her eyes. "I already did, Juliet, he isn't worth my time."

"Then it's a truce?" Max looks at both of them.

Juliet gives an annoyed exhale before finally accepting the necklace.

"Truce."


End file.
